O Novo Livro
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Os livros de Shigure sempre contém um pouco da alma dele, por isso Akito gosta tanto de lê-los. Mas, dessa vez, vai ter que esperar ele ser publicado como todo mundo. AkiGure


**Disclamer: **_Fruits Basket não me pertence e eu acredito que a Natsuki nunca iria me dá-lo, que pena..._

**Nossa história**

A jovem sorriu aliviada, depois de, finalmente, receber o livro das mãos dele. Novamente o prazo havia esgotado, mas o moreno não se importava muito com isso, jamais entregaria algo menos que perfeito, não combinaria em nada com ele essa atitude.

- Sinceramente, Sohma-sensei, acho que não romperam seu contrato ainda, porque suas história são absurdamente tocantes. Porém, esses atrasos são enlouquecedores. – a assistente deu um suspiro. – E o pior é que, tudo termina nas minhas costas.

Terminou em um tom choroso, que apenas serviu para arrancar uma risada do escritor.

- Ora vamos, o que prefere uma história clichê entregue no prazo ou uma boa história, mas que atrase um pouco?

A mulher deu um novo suspiro, convencendo-se de que era impossível discutir com aquele ali, com uma reverência, deu as costa e foi embora, muito apressada para esperar que o anfitrião a levasse a porta. O livro deveria estar na gráfica desde o dia anterior e isso geraria um atraso realmente desgastante.

O Sohma se divertia ao ver a forma ágil de sua assistente ir embora, até que uma outra risada leve, lhe despertou a atenção. Deixou um suspiro satisfeito escapar ao sentir as delicadas mãos dela se entrelaçarem sob seu tórax e ela descansar a cabeça em suas costas.

- Eu queria saber entender pra que você faz isso, deixa a pobre coitada louca. – apesar da frase parecer preocupada, o tom displicente em que foi dita deixava claro o divertimento da jovem.

- Eu não faço isso por maldade. – A garota pressionou levemente o abraço, deixando claro que não acreditava nas palavras dele. – Ok, não apenas por maldade. Eu procuro escrever meus livros com todo o sentimento, me dedicando a cada nuance das personagens, para tornar a história única e isso não pode ser feito à prazo, preciso esperar a inspiração vir, entende Akito?

Ele sorria gentil, enquanto acariciava as mãos da morena, e explicava com toda a calma.

- Mas você teve três meses para pensar nesse livro, será que era uma história tão complexa assim?

A curiosidade aflorava na voz da moça, pela primeira vez, desde que estavam juntos, o ex-representante do cachorro havia negado que, ela lesse o livro antes de publicado.

- Digamos que... Essa história, irá revelar meus sentimentos de forma única, então desejo que você, principalmente, espere mais um pouco para lê-la.

- Você é realmente cruel Shigure, está me deixando deveras curiosa!

Exclamou se soltando dele e ficando a sua frente, numa pose de desagrado bastante conhecida por todos os ex-representantes do Zodíaco Chinês. Shigure suspirou resignado, mesmo depois de algum tempo, Akito sempre seria Akito, e isso, entre muitas qualidades e defeitos, significava uma garota caprichosa e mimada.

- Você sabe que palavras frias não me ferem e, não é por culpa delas, que irei mudar minha decisão.

A pose displicente adotada pelo escritor, as palavras pronunciadas de forma arrastada, também eram conhecidas de Akito, sempre que ele queria lhe desafiar, recorria a elas.

- Pois que seja, que morra engasgado com esse segredo!

Exclamou antes de deixar o aposento, como toda a classe que possuía. Shigure balançou a cabeça contrariado, ela havia mudado muito, depois de todos os ocorridos na família Sohma, mas ainda era uma criança em muitas atitudes. Levantou-se meio a contra gosto e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Akito. Parou na porta do quarto e respirou fundo, neste momento ele precisava ser o adulto da relação, abriu a porta e viu a garota parada olhando pela janela.

- Akito. – Começou num tom sério. – Deixe de ser mimada, já disse que vai poder lê-lo em breve.

- Mas eu quero agora! – Exclamou a moça, num apelo infantil, sem se virar para encará-lo.

Segurando a vontade de rir, pois sabia que isso apenas aborreceria mais ela, aproximou-se mais e foi a vez dele abraçá-la. A jovem não retribuiu o carinho, mas também não o afastou.

- Está se portando como uma criancinha, sabia? – Provocou, sussurrando ao ouvido dela, deixando o hálito morno fazer cócegas na pele pálida.

- E você como um idiota. – Respondeu, tentando esconder um arrepio, maldito Shigure que parecia lhe tirar toda a sua habilidade para retórica.

Ele apenas riu de leve, puxando mais o corpo dela contra o seu.

- Sabe, já foi mais divertido implicar com você.

Akito deu um sorriso sarcástico, que ele não viu, e comentou venenosa, escondendo a vergonha e a magoa.

- Prefere que eu comece a gritar e atirar coisas?

O homem endureceu por um instante, percebendo o erro de seu comentário, e deu um beijo doce no ombro dela, antes de se responder.

- Sabe que não, eu adoro você do jeito que é. Sem representante de Deus, sem laços malditos, eu, Shigure, amo você, Akito, simples assim.

A morena suspirou e se virou para beijá-lo. Aquela frase significava muito para ela, provavelmente muito mais do que se podia imaginar. Sorriu quando ele correspondeu, a tola discussão de momentos atrás esquecida fora do quarto.

Duas semanas depois o novo titulo do autor Shigure Sohma chegava as livrarias, na capa, em uma paisagem invernal, uma linda menina morena, com um colar de prata nas mãos, sendo abraçada por um homem com uma mascara negra de cachorro e o titulo _"Iron Maiden"_.

**Fim.**

**N/A: **Ola caros leitores,

Faz tempo que não escrevo uma fic de Furuba e essa é a minha primeira Akigure, estou realmente nervosa, pois posso não ter conseguido representar bem os personagens, mas a ocasião merecia o risco e eu fiz essa fic de todo o coração, para um grande amante desse casal, que consegue descrever a essência desses personagens, como ninguém.

Pierrot, te desejo, novamente (XD), um Feliz aniversário, espero que goste desse presente.

Obrigada também a todos que leram, espero receber seus comentários, dizendo se gostaram, se não e o porque.

Beijos.

P.S.: O Titulo "Iron Maiden" é de uma fic, do Lord Pierrot, que poder ser encontrada na minha lista de favoritos.


End file.
